


Stones

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, I didn't see anyone else doing any of these, M/M, so it's my turn to try?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga just wants to go home, Daichi is in love with a moonstone, Kageyama is an angry piece of obsidian, and Hinata can never stay still.<br/>----<br/>Sugawara Koushi has been stuck on Earth for God knows how long, trapped in a sword by Gems who found him to powerful. One day, Daichi finds the trapped moonstone and tries to free him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stones

Prologue: 

 

_The Gem that was trapped on the sword that Daichi was holding quivered, as if something was inside, fighting to get out, but to no avail, so when he touched the Moonstone, he suddenly felt a rush of energy slam into him._

_"Help... Y-you can get me out!" A male voice said, soft and smooth in a way that Daichi would have never thought of, "w-what? How do I get you out? Who are you?" The voice almost seemed to sigh, "questions later! Please, help me!" Daichi blinked a few times as he gained back his sight, staring at the sword that had gone still._

_"How can I..." He whispered, seeing that the Gem was a bit chipped on one of it's sides, causing it to be able to lift up. "There!" He said, digging his fingers into the large Gem's dent, grunting as he pulled from the resistance before suddenly, with a final tug, the Gem gave._

_The sword shattered, leaving the Gem to fling itself out of Daichi's hand, floating with a halo of white light surrounding it before it gained shape, becoming bigger and bigger until it took the form of a teen._

_The teen, with ashen-blonde hair, was dressed in what looked like a military suit, with no medals, but a large Moonstone Gem sat peacefully on his chest, a small chip still in it's side, but Daichi paid no matter to that, just staring at this Teen who was in fact extremely beautiful._

_"T-thank you.." He whispered, standing shakily, almost falling until Daichi snapped out of his daze and helped the Teen stand. "Are you okay?" He asked, trying to keep the alarm in his voice to a minimum as he stood the Teen up on his feet._

_"Y-yes. Thank you." He said, blinking his large brown eyes almost owlishly at Daichi before he slowly pulled away, a smile slipping onto his lips that made Daichi catch his breath, this Teen was a stab in the heart beauty._

_"You're welcome!" Daichi said, smiling back happily before letting the Teen turn and look around, his eyes suddenly slitting as two panicked voices shown through._

_"Daichi! Get away from him!" Daichi turned at Hinata's voice, watching as the red-haired Gem and his black-haired partner ran forward, Hinata already taking out his Saber and Kageyama his arrows._

_Daichi was about to speak when a dark voice hissed out._

_"You... You two knew I was in there! You trapped me.. Did you even know how much pain you caused?!" Daichi gasped as a column of what looked like pure moonlight appeared above the Gem, shifting and turning into a giant spear._

_"I'm Sugawa Koushi, and you can never put me in there again!"_


End file.
